Prince Of The Insane
by Cloudwing-C
Summary: The life of an asylum Prince, how the cannibal feeds, lives in his hidden life of treachery. The adorable blonde boy is kept from the world where he has killed so many. The ones who work in the Asylum believe they are safe, how worng can they get?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!... Okay, just, speak, tell me who the Prince is and you may leave in peace, pleasant rewards, great things, I promise, I just need you to tell me who this elusive royal is, please. "

The delusional asylum patient laughed at his futile attempt to gather this desperately needed information. It was utterly pathetic and amusing to the young delusional, so she laughed, in his face, demented, shoulders shaking, head bobbing, yellowish white gown spawning across the dinged floor.

"The Prince, is the Prince, hee, heh... We know no other than the Prince, none, None!" She laughed fully, head thrown back, mouth wide open, enjoying the worthless display of intrest in her. The wild look in her eye was caught by the cheif, it suggested that she with held valuable information from him, he knew, and yet... By the nature of the slippery Prince, this seemed about right.

The Cheif was a broad man, wide shoulders, a sculpted face with a firm jaw. Brown eyes that flicked with determination, giant calused hands that could cover your face, long legs, barrel chest, 6"2. As fearsome as he looked, he was a gentle man, who would never harm anyone unless truly needed.

With no new information brought up by the long drawn day, he had the young girl returned to he cell.

The Cheif steadily paced to the side of the room rubbing his temples, ampled up by the refusal of every patient to speak and somehow at ease, perhaps, just maybe, they were all telling the truth. He sighed and sat down behind scratched plexi-glass, tired and worn by the days monotory. An absent minded nurse sat, eyes drooping, next to him. She pat his back half-heartedly.

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll get the information soon enough. Don't worry-"

"How can I not worry, when the next target is likly my family? My own flesh and blood! He'll tear them apart," He sighed, "I know he will, his ways of torment and just, just, _sick._ To know that my _own daughter_ may have to suffer through this, horrible, _thing_, it makes me want to vomit. I'm be the Cheif of this asylum, and yet I cannot protect my family that this job poses me for. We cannot tell many, some won't listen despite our offers of evidence." He layed his head in his hands.

"Cheif, Sir, please don't worry, it will all be resolved soon." The Nurse smiled genuinely, now fully aware of the Cheif's depressing presence.

Just as she finished the statement, a bell rang, buzzed rather, sounding that someone was in the front of the large asylum.

The Nurse checked security cameras. The dull black and white screen revealed two figures. A tall one in a dark cloak, and another young one, lying, back to the ground, in shackles, ropes, chains, duct tape encircling his entire head, showing only from his nose up. He appeared to be laughing despite his gag.

A decent team of nurses head to the door, mainly males just in case it got messy, but as they approached the door, the tall figure flickered out of vision. Seeing something like that on such a dark night made most of them shiver, but they exited reguardless and examined the boy on the ground.

He could be no older than fifteen, still childish and young in his mind, he was insane. They observed his features: Smooth pale skin, blonde hair that covered his eyes, thin, slender body. Shirt with a collar so large it hung down his small shoulders.

He giggled cutely, kicking his tiny shackled feet. As he flung about, he kicked up leaves and a note, a reddish color hardly noticeable amongst the crunchy autumn leaves. A Nurse with brown hair reached down and snached up the note;

_This is the Prince, believe me or not, I do not care, your funeral if you do not heed.  
>Place him in a safe-guard room, soft, or you will surely die.<br>Take care of him and do not pay mind to me, I heard a simple rumor and aided.  
>-€€€-<em>

The small note ended in symbols none of them recognized.

The giddy boy on the ground fit the description of the Prince they had, blonde, pale skin, over-grown hair, and an unmistakable tiara crown that was unremovable, no matter how hard they tugged on it, it refused to budge.

They heaved up they feather-weight boy with ease and presented him to the Cheif, who stared in complete dis-belief.

He touched the sides of the mass murder's face, gaping at the boy, it was the Prince, it was him!

"T-take him to the soft cell! Immediatly!"

The nurses seemed reluctant to do so, he was a murderer! But, he seemed so innocent. As the female nurses, he chatted with them, as if he were with them getting ice cream.

"I want chocolate, No! Vanilla! No, no! Wait!... Sweet sugar! Something like you!"

The Nurse, Janet, smiled and blushed accordingly, enjoying the cute comments.

"Can I please have the pretty ice cream? Please, please, pleeeeaasssee?" He asked adorably.

"Mmmm...Maybe." The Nurse teased, "But you have to be a good boy, kay?"

The young Prince smiled wholely, "Mkay!"

She walked him to his room, in the back of the insane facility, dissappearing in the faint darkness of the boy's new cell.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dimly lit room, white walls are visible, the boy clung to Janet's breats, gently falling to the floor, hovering above it even when released.

She stared in amzement as he gently drifted away from the floor twords the ceiling.

Giggling, he seemed to be walking on invisible steps down to the ground.

"P-please, little one." Janet began, "On the ground please."

"Kai!" He grinned widely as he drifted twords the ground.

"This is where you'll be staying, okay, little one?"

"Okay!" He knelt to the floor, enjoying the soft plush. "It's so soft!" He exclaimed, flailing on the floor.

Janet smiled, "I'm glad you like it." She left him in the room, walking out the door and locking behind her.

The boy stayed in the room all day, lights on, rubbing against the walls and giggling, talking to cameras and playing with his feet. So kiddish for a fifteen year old.

As dusk approached, he grew tired, and somewhat cranky, sqirming as he tried to rest.

Night comes, and the Asylum begins shutting off, lights powering down, and gates locking, patients sleeping and nurses leaving.

As the boy resides in his room, the lights shut off, he cries hysterically. Janet finally realizes that he is upon returning to the office for a temporary night shift, and runs to his room, quickly unlocking the door.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Sweetie?"

He gasps for breath, gulping in air, "I-I-I'mmm sc-carred..."

"There's nothing to be scared of Sweetie."

He looks up at her with wide, cute, scared eyes, "Th...That's not what he said." He replies, raising a shaking finger to the opposing side of the room. Janet averts her gaze to the direction he's pointing and see in the corner a **second** boy, he's curled up in a tight ball.

"O-oh... Uhm, I didn't know there was a patient already occupying here." She pulled a small phone from her front pocket, "Uhm, I need a check on cell F-66, please."

"I hear you, Janet, and I'm pretty sure that cells empty, we've barely gotten through cells A-D, I don't think anyone would be back there other than our new arrival."

"Well, there's a boy in here. He-... He looks like the new one here."

"Hold on, I'm coming, don't go near him."

Janet stares at the mystery boy, walking slowly twords him against orders. He appears to be crying, shoulders gently shaking.

"H-hey." Janet stutters out, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine..." The original boys mumbles, "He told me I wasn't going to be okay."

She aknowledges the original boy but stares fixated on the other, "Did we put you in here?" She stood waiting for a second, then thought about how The Prince had called the little boy a monster. "Hey, Sweetie, you know he's not a monster, right? He's-"

"He didn't say he was a monster..."

"Oh, you talked to him"

"But, did you talk-, wait. _Your_ monster?"

The boy's voice changed to a demonic tone, "_**He said he was yours!**_"

The young, new, boy in the corner suddenly rushes up at Janet, covering ground rapidly as he dashed twords her.

The last thing the poor nurse saw was the boy's teeth closing around her face, and the last thing she felt was the pain as she settled into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dimly lit room, white walls are visible, the boy clung to Janet's breasts, gently falling to the floor, hovering above it even when released.

She stared in amzement as he gently drifted away from the floor twords the ceiling.

Giggling, he seemed to be walking on invisible steps down to the ground.

"P-please, little one." Janet began, "On the ground please."

"Kai!" He grinned widely as he drifted twords the ground.

"This is where you'll be staying, okay, little one?"

"Okay!" He knelt to the floor, enjoying the soft plush. "It's so soft!" He exclaimed, flailing.

Janet smiled, "I'm glad you like it." She left him in the room, walking out the door and locking behind her.

The boy stayed in the room all day, lights on, rubbing against the walls and giggling, talking to cameras and playing with his feet. So kiddish for a fifteen year old.

As dusk approached, he grew tired, and somewhat cranky, sqirming as he tried to rest.

Night comes, and the Asylum begins shutting off, lights powering down, and gates locking, patients sleeping and nurses leaving.

As the boy resides in his room, the lights shut off, he cries hysterically. Janet finally realizes that he is upon returning to the office for a temporary night shift, and runs to his room, quickly unlocking the door.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Sweetie?"

He gasps for breath, gulping in air, "I-I-I'mmm sc-carred..."

"There's nothing to be scared of Sweetie."

He looks up at her with wide, cute, scared eyes, "Th...That's not what he said." He replies, raising a shaking finger to the opposing side of the room. Janet averts her gaze to the direction he's pointing and see in the corner a **second** boy, he's curled up in a tight ball.

"O-oh... Uhm, I didn't know there was a patient already occupying here." She pulled a small phone from her front pocket, "Uhm, I need a check on cell F-66, please."

"I hear you, Janet, and I'm pretty sure that cells empty, we've barely gotten through cells A-D, I don't think anyone would be back there other than our new arrival."

"Well, there's a boy in here. He-... He looks like the new one here."

"Hold on, I'm coming, don't go near him."

Janet stares at the mystery boy, walking slowly twords him against orders. He appears to be crying, shoulders gently shaking.

"H-hey." Janet stutters out, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine..." The original boys mumbles, "He told me I wasn't going to be okay."

She aknowledges the original boy but stares fixated on the other, "Did we put you in here?" She stood waiting for a second, then thought about how The Prince had called the little boy a monster. "Hey, Sweetie, you know he's not a monster, right? He's-"

"He didn't say he was _my _monster..."

"Oh, you talked to him"

"But, did you talk-, wait. _Your_ monster?"

The boy's voice changed to a demonic tone, "_**He said he was yours!**_"

The young, new, boy in the corner suddenly rushes up at Janet, covering ground rapidly as he dashes twords her.

The last thing the poor nurse saw was the boy's teeth closing around her face, and the last thing she felt was the pain as she settled into darkness.


End file.
